Ignis Stupeo Scientia
Ignis Scientia, previously known as Ignis Stupeo Scientia, is a companion of Prince Noctis and a party member in Final Fantasy XV. Although not directly playable, he can co-opt moves with Noctis and be issued orders. Appearance Ignis wears a purple and black patterned dress shirt with his black suit and black shiny red-soled shoes with sequenced crystals at the tip. He wears shimmery silver driving gloves. He wears glasses and has short, dirty blond hair swept up at the front of his hairline and green eyes. Like all party members, he has some skull-motifs to his outfit, the most prominent being the skull print on the back of his shirt. He also has a skull on his belt buckle and a silver skull pendant. His casual outfit is either a white long-sleeved dress shirt or a gray t-shirt. He wears gray trousers and has a storage pack attached to his left leg. Ten years later, he largely had the same attire, although he has replaced his eyeglasses with dark visors and his hair has grown out on the top. He also gains a Kingsglaive uniform. Personality Ignis has a composed, serious, and cool personality to contrast Gladiolus and Prompto. He received a special education for gifted children to work as a staff officer for Noctis and acts as the understanding consultant for him. He has a different accent from the others. Ignis has been very close friends with Noctis since early childhood, to the point of being like a brother to him and acting nurturing to him, being practically Noctis's right-hand man and his undying loyalty and care for his king not only earns him Ravus's as well as the old kings respect but even impresses Ardyn himself even if only slightly and expressed in a mocking manner, even willing to sacrifice the world if he could for him, although he displays more of a resigned side after realizing it after his only opportunity has passed, accepting Noctis's desire to continue fighting Nifleheim despite knowing he will die. He not only bears Noctis no ill-will for his blindness but actually reprimands Gladiolus for blaming Noctis. He even shows a brief degree of vulnerability when Noctis thanks him for all he did, crying. At their school years, because Noctis lost his mother when he was young, Ignis has filled some of those duties for him, such as trying to make Noctis eat a healthy diet. He is a perfectionist and tends to lose his composure when things don't go his way. Ignis is a precise person who dislikes even the slightest ambiguity. Stemming from this, he often goes in-depth in details when explaining strategies. Yet, he is the calmest and practically the brains of the party and the stabilizing influence on it. This is why he wears glasses even though his vision is passable without them. Despite his calm and serious personality, he has occasions where he jokes around, such as by making puns or sarcastic comments. He's also prone to gloat. Although at first he wasn't particularly keen in cooking, only doing it seriously due to being part of his job, over the years he spent cooking for Noctis has made him takes great pride in his cooking skills, being offended when Prompto states he is looking forward to Iris's (or anyone else's) cooking. Abilities Quite likely the most skilled out of the party in terms of combat, Ignis is an extremely skilled Lancer and Knive wielder. In addition to wielding them with impeccable skill to easily defeat many foes such as Nifleheim's soldiers, he can also throw them with pin-point accuracy and can comfortably switch between a standard grip and a reverse grip. His proficiency in Link-striking with Noctis is easily the finest. When fighting General Ravus, who had previously easily defeated Gladiolus, he displayed surprisingly great strength by successfully trading blows with the superhumanly strong and skilled swordsman and even able to come out on top and pin down his cybernetic with his knive. While powered by the Ring, with the significant power boost granted to him, he was able to force Ardyn to flee when he wasn't using his full power and when fully powered by the ring, could even destroy his body when Ardyn used the full breath of his powers, although on both occasions Ardyn wasn't fighting to actually kill Ignis. He is also the most proficient magical user out of the party, able to cast enchantments on his allies weapons and use many powerful elemental attacks with Spelldaggers and being the main administrator of Healing Potions. While powered by the Ring of the Lucii, in addition to his magic greatly increasing, he gains Noctis's ability to warp and phase, replacing his original hook arm which he could use to warp until he lost it. Ignis is also the party's main strategist and de-facto leader (with the only exception being when Cor was around, at which point Ignis can be argued to serve as the second-in-command due to the Marshal's superior experience making him even better at such matters than Ignis), being the one who gave the battle strategies used by the party and able to quickly analyze enemies to pinpoint their weakness for the party to exploit. His years of education has made him a well-learned man not only having disciplined behavior but also knowing enemies abilities. His blindness initially greatly hampered his skill, as he can no longer see, therefore forcing him to use dark visors. Although he is still not entirely helpless without the cane as he still can use it for a one-hit KO attack when pressured and can still cast elemental spells accurately. Over time, as he got used to his blindness, he has near entirely regained his fighting ability, fully regaining pin-point accuracy with his marksmanship with daggers and lances and showing remarkable close-quarters skill. In addition to hunting Daemons on his own, he can still easily keep up with his allies. Ignis is the party's main driver and cooker, being constantly the one who drives the Regalia for Noctis and his other friends and effortlessly cooking exquisite meals. His cooking skills can even be applied during battle while maintaining a decent chance of succeeding to give him buffs. Like with his fighting skills, he was not able to cook anymore after he lost his eyesight but overtime it fully returned to him to the point his seafood is capable of enticing the now somber Cid and his final cook for the party made them say he should open a restaurant after this, which he seems to be confident he could do. Gallery Ignis - FFXV E3 Mugshot.png Young_Noct_and_Ignis.jpg|Young Noctis and Ignis Bad-news-Gladio-Noctis-Ignis-FFXV.png|Ignis delivers the news of Insomnia's fall. Ignis-Loses-Vision-Episode-Ignis-FFXV.png|Ignis loses his vision. Ignis-Blind-FFXV.png Bad-news-Gladio-Noctis-Ignis-FFXV.png Ignis-Verse-2.png|Ignis with his vision retained, stands before Noctis's throne in a world where Noctis survives. Navigation Category:Final Fantasy Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Category:Genius Category:Fighter Category:Magic Category:Brutes Category:Healers Category:Loyal Category:Arrogant Category:Guardians Category:Guardians of the Galaxy members Category:One-Man Army Category:Honorable Category:Selfless Category:Tragic